


Credit

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: A man tries to hit on Felicia by bragging about what he's done.





	Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).

Felicia Hardy was enjoying a night out at a club. She’d gotten a particularly good score and she felt like having a night of fun.

“Hey Babe,” a man said as he approached Felicia. He was puffing out his chest and trying to show off the cheap tattoos on his arms. “You look like you enjoy danger. I could let you hang with me. I’m a dangerous mother fucker.”

“Tell me all about how dangerous you are,” Felicia said with mock sincerity before taking another sip of her drink.

“I totally fucked up the Spider-Man and got away with load of expensive jewels. You hear about that heist? Biggest New York City has ever had. Well, that was all me and my boys.”

Felicia clicked her nails onto the table, hiding her annoyance. Spider might be a do-gooder, but she knew that he could easily take down this punk. As for the heist, Felicia didn’t like other people taking credit for her work, even if she had hidden that it was her that had done it.

“Oh yes, you are so dangerous,” Felicia purred.

“How about we go back to my place for some fun?” the man suggested. “I might even let you have some of the jewels if you’re really nice to me.”

This moron thought he was going to get laid tonight. Felicia smiled at him. “I’d love to go back to your place.”

She left the club together with the idiot man. They turned down the alley and then Felicia swept his legs out from under him and pinned the man to the ground.

“Wh-What the…how did-“ the man stammered.

“Shh,” Felicia said as she pressed her finger to his lips. “You shouldn't take credit for other people's work.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the bad guy.”


End file.
